Reise ins Unbekannte
by chiisai-hikari-chan
Summary: Hier geht es um ein Medium das seine Reise antritt um Sin zu besiegen.


**Final Fantasy X „Reise ins Unbekannte"**

**1. Kapitel: „Das Blitzball-Event in Luca"**

„**Hey, Zaccely. Pass auf der Blitzball.", schrie Kumpelchen. Zaccely nahm dem Blitzball und schwamm auf dem gegnerisches Tor zu und machten den Spezialschuss, den ihr ihr Vater gezeigt hatte. Und so gelang es ihrer Mannschaft in Führung zu gehen. Nach dem Schlusspfiff stand es 5:1 für die Al Bhed Psyches. „Zaccely, um 14 Uhr machen wir die letzte Besprechung vor der Qualifikation zur Weltmeisterschaft, okay?", sagte der (Aushilfe) Kapitän. "In Ordnung, Wrappa.", antwortete Zaccely. Sie macht sich auf den Weg zur ihrer Wohnung die sich in der 4. Etage des riesigen Heims der Al Bhed befand. Als sie in ihrer Wohnung ankommt, wird sie gleich von ihrer Mutter begrüßt. „Hallo, Zaccely. Wie war das Training? Wirst du für das Turnier morgen aufgestellt?" „Das weiß ich noch nicht, weil Wrappa meinte, das wir uns um 14 Uhr noch mal zur Abschlussbesprechung treffen. Und das mit der Aufstellung macht sowieso Gippal... Wo ist der eigentlich?", sagte Zaccely. „Mmh.. Du scheinst Gippal nicht gerade zu mögen, oder?"**

„**Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Er ist fast nie im Training, und er treibt sich irgendwo rum und meint dann noch uns allen Befehle zu erteilen. Aber egal." „Ach ja, Zaccely. Bevor ich es vergesse, dein Vater hat sich vor kurzen bei mir gemeldet.", sagte ihre Mum. „Aha.. Und was wollte er diesmal?", fragte Zaccely. „Er wollte nur wissen, ob du am Turnier teilnimmst, da habe ich zu ihm gesagt, das du und ich es noch nicht wissen. Ah, und er kommt morgen nach Luca mit Jekkt, nur um dich zu sehen, und um zu gucken wie gut du im Blitzball bist." ‚Oh, nein. Das wird was.', dachte Zaccely. „Mum, wie viel Uhr ist es?", wollte Zaccely wissen. „13:30 Uhr" „Okay, ich esse noch schnell was und dann muss ich zur Besprechung." „Ist in Ordnung, Zaccely. Ich muss nur kurz zu Cid gehen. Also bis heute Abend." Danach ging Zaccely Mum aus der Wohnung, um sich mit Cid zu treffen. Nach dem Essen verließ auch Zaccely Wohnung um an der Abschlussbesprechung teilzunehmen. **

„**So sind jetzt doch alle da, oder?", fragte Wrappa. „Also, morgen beginnt die Qualifikation in Luca, wenn wir Glück haben, dann kommen wir in die Endrunde, die wiederum in Zanarkand ausgetragen werden. Ihr wollt doch in Zanarkand spielen?" „Ja, klar.", antwortete die Mannschaft der Al Bhed Psyches. „Okay, dann mal weiter. Die Aufstellung wird morgen vor Ort mit dem Mannschaftskapitän Gippal ausgemacht. Also, morgen treffen wir uns um 8 Uhr am Luftschiff, vergesst bitte nichts, denn wir bleiben dort 3 Tage. Dann bis morgen.", sagte Wrappa.**

**Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Zaccely bereit um für drei Tage lang in Luca zu bleiben.**

**Nachdem sie alles eingepackt hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Mum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Luftschiff. Nach dem alle an Bord waren, startete Brüderchen und Cid, das Luftschiff und sie flogen nun Richtung Luca. Zaccely machte sich auf Weg in den Raum, indem die Mannschaft der Al Bhed Psyches auf die Ankunft in Luca warteten. (496)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

‚**Jetzt muss ich schon wieder die Monster, die zu nahe an das Dorf kommen, töten. Ich habe auch noch was anderes vor. Kann das niemand anderes machen? Was ist mit Luzzu oder Gatta, was machen die den ganzen Tag...? ' „Hey, Mecy! ", rief Gatta. „Du sollst mal zu Chappu kommen!" „Okay, aber dann musst du hier rumlaufen und die Monster platt machen.", sagte Mecy. „Oh, nein. Jetzt weiß ich warum Luzzu mich geschickt hat um dich zu holen.."**

„**Pech, Gatta!" Mecy machte sich auf den Weg zu Chappu. **

„**Ah, da bist du ja, Mecy!", sagte Chappu. „Ja, also. Was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte Mecy ihn. „Morgen ist ja das Blitzballturnier in Luca und ich wollte fragen, ob du mitkommen willst."**

„**Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke schon. Denkst du mein Vater kommt auch?"**

„**Wenn er Blitzball mag, dann kommt er auch. Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte Chappu sie. Als sie nicht sofort antwortete, fragte er sie noch mal. „Ach, sorry, Chappu. Ich war gerade wo anders mit meinen Gedanken. Ich glaube ich habe ihn seit 1 Jahr, oder waren es ein einhalb Jahre ?", sagte Mecy. „Aber das ist egal, ich weiß er hat viel zu tun und ich bin ja selber schuld, denn ich konnte ja mit ihm nach Zanarkand ziehen, aber ich wollte nicht mehr. Und jetzt kann ich auf mich selber aufpassen." „Du würdest ihn schon gerne wiedersehen?", fragte Chappu sie. Mecy nickte, aber sagte: „Ich gehe dann mal wieder. Wann fährt morgen das Boot nach Luca ab?" „Um 7 Uhr, also sei pünktlich. Sonst musst du hier bleiben." „Wer kommt denn immer zu spät? Du, oder?", sagte Mecy grinsend und verließ das Zelt von Chappu.**

‚**Dann muss ich nur noch heute meinen doofen Job hier erledigen... Vielleicht bekomme ich in Luca einen besseren? Wer weiß, ich sollte mal Luzzu erzählen, das ich morgen mit Chappu mitgehe nach Luca. Der wird sich freuen.' Mecy machte sich auf den Weg zum Zelt der Bürgerwehr, er sie seit paar Monaten beigetreten ist. „Hey, Gatta. Ist Luzzu da?", fragte Mecy.**

„**Da musst du wohl ein bisschen warten, weil Luzzu gerade mit dem Kapitän des Schiffes unten am Strand redet.", antwortete Gatta. „Kannst du Luzzu sagen, das ich morgen mit Chappu nach Luca gehe? Ah, und noch eine Frage Gatta, was machst du eigentlich hier? Solltest du meinen Job nicht solange übernehmen, bis ich wiederkomme?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Ähm, also... Mecy, das war so.. Ich muss gehen, ich glaube Luzzu ruft, bye.", sagte Gatta rannte so schnell aus dem Zelt und dann aus dem Dorf, das Mecy ihm nicht hinterherlaufen konnte. „Hey, bleib hier! Du kriegst eine! Ich schlag dich, wenn du nicht herkommst!" Aber Gatta lief weiter. **

„**So eine Nudel!", sagte sie. Am nächsten Morgen machte Mecy sich für die lange Reise bereit und holte Chappu ab, das dieser nicht zu spät zum Schiff kommt. Während das Schiff auslief, verabschiedeten sich die restlichen Bewohner der Insel von denen die nach Luca gehen konnten. **

**Den ganzen Vormittag saß Mecy an Deck und überlegte, ob ihr Leben jetzt so weiter gehen sollte. ‚Soll ich jetzt für immer diesen dummen Job bei der Bürgerwehr machen?'**

**Als plötzlich Chappu sie erschreckte. „Hey, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte er sie.**

„**Okay, dann erzähl mal." Chappu erzählte Mecy, das er ein Bruder hat, der nur ein Jahr jünger war wie er und bei dem Turnier bei den Besaid Aurochs mitspielt. „Und könntest du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Chappu Mecy. „Kommt drauf an was?"**

„**Er kommt wahrscheinlich später an, als wir, darum würde ich dich bitten ihn dann zu sagen in welcher Kabine wir sind." „Aber das kann er auch am Empfang fragen oder?", sagte Mecy.**

„**Ja, schon.. Aber könntest du das machen?", wollte er wissen. „Okay, kein Problem!"**

„**Danke, aber ich muss jetzt wieder zu meinen Team Kollegen. Also bis später."**

**Als Dankeschön, das Mecy Chappus Gefallen macht umarmt er sie kurz und verschwindet dann im Innern des Schiffes. ‚Na, toll. Das wird was.', dachte Mecy. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachte Mecy damit, ihren Bauch voll zu stopfen und in ihrem kleinern Zimmer zu liegen, das sie mit Chappu teilte, als plötzlich der Kapitän durch das Mikrofon sprach: „Wir sind jetzt in Luca, in wenigen Minuten können sie von Bord gehen. Ich hoffe es hat Ihnen hier an Bord der C.L. Spira gefallen. Ihr Kapitän Merlon. Und ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Aufenthalt hier in Luca." (742)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

„**Wir sind gelandet, ihr könnt jetzt von Bord gehen.", sagte Cid. „Also, auf geht's Al Bhed Psyches! Stürmen wie Luca.", sagte Wrappa. Nachdem die Al Bhed Psyches ausgestiegen sind, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Kabine, die sich im linken Gang befand.**

„**Leider weiß ich bis jetzt noch nicht gegen wen und wann wir spielen. Aber euch aber trotzdem fertig, okay?", sagte Wrappa. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Zaccely machte die Tür auf und vor der Tür stand eine junge Frau. „Ähm.., Entschuldigung. Sind Sie Zaccely Ceakand?" **

„**Ja, das bin ich, wieso?" „Am Empfang wartet ein gewisser Auron. Er meinte, sie kennen ihn und er wolle ihnen etwas mitteilen. Wenn sie mir folgen würden?", fragte die junge Frau.**

„**Noch einen Moment, ich muss nur noch meinem Team Bescheid sagen."**

„**Ja, ist in Ordnung." „Hey, Wrappa. Komm mal.", sagte Zaccely. „Mmh? Was gibt es?", fragte er. „Ich muss noch kurz weg, ich komm aber gleich wieder, okay?", fragte sie.**

„**Ist es wegen deinem Dad?", fragte Wrappa. „Psst.. Es sollen ja nicht alle Leute mitkriegen, das er mein Vater ist sonst ..." Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, machte das Wrappa. **

„**kriegt er noch mehr Probleme als er schon hat, ich weiß! Und jetzt geh, aber beeile dich!"**

**Zaccely verließ die Kabine der Al Bhed Psyches und folgte der jungen Frau zum Empfang, wo ihr Vater Auron schon auf sie wartete. „Hey. Was ist denn los?", fragte Zaccely ihren Dad.**

„**Tolle Begrüßung, findest du nicht auch?", fragte er sie. „Soll ich dir jetzt etwa um den Hals fallen?" „So hab ich es auch nicht gemeint.. Aber egal, was ich dich fragen, na ja eigentlich sagen wollte, das ich und Jekkt extra aus Zanarkand hierher gekommen sind um nach geeigneten Spieler für die Zanarkand Abes zu suchen." „Aha, und ich dachte du bist endlich mal wegen mir gekommen, denn sonst kommst du auch nicht zu mir, sondern immer jemand anderes, wenn du jemals in Bikanel auftauchst.", sagte Zaccely zu ihrem Vater. „Das stimmt jetzt aber auch nicht immer...", antwortete er. „Doch und das stimmt gewaltig!", sagte sie. „Aber lass uns über das ein anderes Mal reden. Ich habe von deiner Mum gehört, das du dich ganz gut in Blitzball machst." „Du weißt das sie nicht wirklich eine Ahnung von Blitzball hat, oder?", fragte Zaccely Auron. „Ja, aber von Gippal habe ich gehört das du grottenschlecht wärst. Nun was soll ich glauben?" „Boah.. Fang nicht mit dem kleinen ... Ich könnte ihn erwürgen! Wie ich ihn hasse. Aus dem würde ich am liebsten Schaschlik machen..." „Aha, du scheinst ihn nicht wirklich zu mögen, oder?" „Merkt man das? Und was glaubst du? Das ich ‚grottenschlecht' bin, wie diese Kakerlake sagt oder was Mum sagt?", wollte Zaccely von ihm wissen. „Ich will mich selbst überzeugen wie gut du bist und Jekkt meinte er glaube auch keinem dahergelaufenem selbsternannte Kapitän. Und ich wünsch dir viel Glück!" „Pah, das brauch ich nicht, denn ich KANN Blitzball spielen.", sagte Zaccely grinsend. „Und macht euch auf eine große Überraschung gefasst.!" „Überraschung? Wieso wir?", fragte Auron. „Na eher Jekkt, aber egal, das werdet ihr dann sehen." 'Durchsage: Ich bitte die Kapitäne der Mannschaften jetzt zur Auslosung. Ich wiederhole. Ich bitte die Kapitäne der Mannschaften jetzt zur Auslosung. ' **

„**Zaccely du solltest jetzt besser gehen. Jekkt und ich sitzen in der Loge." „War ja klar. Also, dann bis später!" Dann machte sich Zaccely auf den Weg zur Kabine der Al Bhed Psyches.**

**Als sie in die Kabine eintrat, dachte Zaccely sie sehe nicht richtig. Stand da nicht Gippal und erzählte den Jungs etwas. ‚Oh, nein. Was will der den hier?', dachte sie.**

„**Jetzt warten wir nur noch auf Wrappa. Dann sag ich euch die Aufstellung.", sagte Gippal.**

‚**Ich könnt kotzen bei seiner Visage. Sein Gelabere bringt mich noch auf die Palme. Ich hoffe Wrappa kommt bald.' Im nächste Moment ging die Tür auf und Wrappa kam herein.**

„**Und Wrappa, haben wir das gewünschte Freilos?", fragte Gippal, der anscheinend keinen Bock hatte Blitzball zu spielen. Wrappa schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles muss man selber machen... Dann sag mal gegen wen dürfen wir antreten und wann?", fragte Gippal ihn. „Gegen die Djose Force im ersten Spiel." „Ach, das schaffen wir.", meinte Gippal. ‚Boah, ne! Ich schmeiß ihn bald von der nächsten Klippe.', dachte Zaccely. „Okay nun zur Mannschaft Aufstellung: Im Tor Mige, die beiden Abwehrspieler sind Usy und Zicdeh. Im Mittelfeld Wrappa und im Sturm Dupey und ich.", sagte Gippal. „So, nun los geht's. Machen wir sie fertig!" Die Mitglieder der Al Bhed Psyches schauten sich an und dann sagte Wrappa: „Hey, Gippal. Weißt du was ich würde Zaccely spielen lassen." „Ich weiß wie schlecht die ist." Zaccely konnte ihre Wut nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Hey, Gippal. Du denkst, das du ein guter Blitzballspieler wärst, aber das bist du nicht, denn du spielst ja nicht bei den Zanarkand Abes! Dauernd bildest du dir ein das du unser Kapitän wärst, aber wenn du uns mal fragen würdest, dann hätte wir dir gesagt das das Wrappa ist. Und warum weißt du das ich schlecht bin? Du warst schon ewig nicht mehr im Training. Also was willst, entweder du hörst auf damit der Beste sein zu wollen und alle zu kommandieren, oder wir wollen dich nicht mehr hier haben." ‚... Jetzt bin ich voll aus der Puste...', dachte Zaccely. „Okay, wie ihr wollt.. Dann macht doch was ihr wollt.", sagte Gippal und verließ die Kabine. „Also Wrappa wie sieht die Aufstellung aus?", fragte Zaccely. „Sie bleibt wie Gippal gesagt hat, aber du darfst für ihn spielen. Also, los geht's Al Bhed Psyches! Was tun wir?", fragte Wrappa. „Fen kafehhah", antworteten sie ihm. (936)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

„**Also, Mecy! Vergiss nicht meinen Bruder Wakka Bescheid zu sagen, das wir in Kabine 13 sind.", sagte Chappu. „Okay. Keine Sorge ich vergesse das nicht,", sagte Mecy. Chappu machte sich dann auf den Weg vom Pier zur Kabine der Besaid Aurochs, „Ah, hey Chappu! An welchem Pier kommt er denn an?", rief Mecy Chappu hinterher. Er dreht sich zu ihr um und sagte: „Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen. Er kommt am Pier 5 an." Und dann lief er weiter. ‚Na toll, also auf geht's zu Pier 5!', dachte Mecy. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Pier 5. ‚Toll, er hat auch nicht gesagt wann er ankommt.. Und wie er aussieht. Ich denke nicht das er ein Namenschild hat. Chappu ist wirklich vergesslich. Ich hoffe das er Ähnlichkeit mir Chappu hat, denn sonst weiß ich nicht wie ich Wakka erkennen sollte... Ich habe auch kein Bock, dauernd wildfremde Leute anzuquatschen.', dachte sie. Mecy setzte sich auf einen Bank und wartete das das nächste Schiff ankam. ‚Wann kommt das Schiff denn endlich? Wie lange warte ich denn schon? Oh, nein schon eine halbe Stunde... Mir kommt es vor als wäre ich bei der Bürgerwehr.' Als sie an die Bürgerwehr dachte, dachte sie gleichzeitig an Gatta, der jetzt ihre Arbeit Mitübernehmen musste. Dann musste sie lachen. Sie hörte plötzlich auf zu lachen, da ein Schiff an Pier 5 anlief. **

„**Ja.. Endlich! Jetzt muss ich nur noch hoffen, das Wakka da drin ist.", sagte sie und sprang von der Bank auf. Nach und nach stiegen die Menschen aus dem Schiff aus und Mecy schaute nach einem Jungen, der 19 Jahre alt ist und vielleicht, wenn sie Glück hatte orangeneu Haare hatte, wie sein Bruder. ‚Da, das könnte er doch sein. Er hat orangeneu Haare und ist ein bisschen größer wie ich.', dachte Mecy. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu dem jungen mit den orangenen Haare. „Ähm, hey bist du Wakka?", fragte Mecy ihn. Er lacht kurz und antwortete: „Ja. Boah, du kennst mich. Willst du ein Autogramm von mir?" „Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", sagte Mecy mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Was ist denn da so lustig?", fragte Wakka.**

„**Einfach so, denn dich kennt ja sowieso niemand! Hahahaha..." „Hey, aber warum kennst du mich dann?" „Tja... Dafür kann ich auch nichts. Okay, dein Bruder Chappu hat mich geschickt, das ich dir sage wo die Kabine der Besaid Aurochs ist." „Muhahahaha... Das hätte ich auch am Empfang fragen können. Aber das ist typisch Chappu.", sagte Wakka. „Okay, danke. Dann geh ich mal zu Chappu." Wakka lief an Mecy vorbei und in Richtung zur Eingangshalle. **

„**Hey, willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte Wakka Mecy. „Ah, nein. Warte ich komme.", sagte Mecy. Als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, redeten die beiden miteinander bis Wakka an der Kabine ankam. „So, also man sieht sich bestimmt noch!", sagte Wakka. „Ja, und noch viel Glück! Ich hoffe das ihr gewinnt.", sagte Mecy. „Jetzt bin ich ja da!", sagte er grinsend und verschwand hinter der Kabinentür. ‚Irgendwie ist der Typ schon cool!', dachte Mecy und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tribüne, denn das erste Spiel sollte in wenigen Minuten beginnen. **

„**Hey, Chappu!", sagte Wakka als er in die Kabine eintrat. „Hey, Wakka. Wie geht's dir? Hab dich schon langen nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte Chappu. „Ganz gut. Und dir?" „Auch, hat dich Mecy gefunden?", fragte Chappu ihn. „Mecy? Kann schon sein, da war ein Mädchen, das mir gesagt hat in welche Kabine ich gehen soll, aber ihren Namen hat sie nicht genannt.", antwortete Wakka. „Dann war es Mecy. Sie ist doch lustig, oder?" „Ja, ganz toll lustig ist die."**

‚**Hat mich einfach so ausgelacht...', erinnerte sich Wakka. „Und wann haben wir das erste Spiel?", fragte er Chappu. „Als erstes spielen die Al Bhed Psyches gegen die Djose Force."**

‚**Bäh, Al Bhed...', dachte Wakka. Chappu konnte sehen das Wakka bei dem Namen der Al Bhed Mannschaft einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck auf das Gesicht bekam, denn Chappu wusste das sein jüngerer Bruder die Al Bhed nicht leiden konnte, aber warum das so war, weiß er nicht.**

**Anscheinend, weil sie dran schuld sind das es Sin gibt. „Dann spielen die Kilika Beasts gegen die Guado Glories und danach spielen wir, also die Besaid Aurochs gegen die Luca Goers.", sagte Chappu. „Muhahaha... Die machen wir voll fertig.", sagte Wakka. „Hey, wo sind Kippa, Datt, Jassh und Bottz?", fragte er. „Die warten schon auf der Spielertribüne, denn die wollen kein Spiel verpassen. Komm lass uns zu ihnen gehen.", sagte Chappu. Wakka und Chappu verließen die Kabine der Besaid Aurochs und machten sich auf den Weg zur Spielertribüne, wo die restlichen der Mannschaft auf sie warteten. Als sie dort ankamen, freute man sich über Wakka, der mal wieder für die Besaid Aurochs spielte. „So, nun geht's los mit dem ersten Spiel in der Qualifikation um den Eintritt in die WM in Zanarkand, es sind alle Blitzballmannschaften aus Spira da, außer natürlich die Zanarkand Abes, die sich mit dem letzten Weltmeisterschaftstitel den Eintritt in diese WM gesichert hatten. Statt den Zanarkand Abes haben wir für Sie, meine Damen und Herren, Sir Jekkt, Starspieler der Zanarkand Abes und Sir Auron, Trainer der Zanarkand Abes, hier. Bitte begrüßen sie Sie.", sagte der Stadionsprecher. Plötzlich brach im ganzen Stadion lautes Gerufe und Geklatsche aus. „Nun zum ersten Spiel. Die Al Bhed Psyches gegen die Djose Force." Unten im Spielfeld gaben die Kapitäne beider Mannschaften die letzten Anweisungen. „Alles verstanden?", fragte Wrappa seine Mitspieler, diese nickten.**

„**Kommen wir nun zur Mannschaftaufstellung der Al Bhed Psyches. Im Tor ist es keine Überraschung, denn es ist Mige! Und in der Abwehr Usy und Zicdeh, im Mittelfeld ist es der Kapitän der Mannschaft Wrappa, bis jetzt ist keine große Überraschung dabei. Und im Sturm, Dupey und was seh ich denn da? Ich denke alle hier haben den Starspieler von Al Bhed Psyches erwartet Gippal, aber was ich hier sehe... Das ist Zaccely Ceakand, sie ist das erste Mal bei einer WM. Bin mal gespannt, ob es sich gelohnt hat für sie einen so guten Spieler in der Mannschaft rauszunehmen. Und nun zu den Djose Force...", sagte der Stadionsprecher.**

‚**Wie der Typ mir auf den Zeiger geht, am liebsten würde ich ihn MIT Gippal ganz weit weg schicken, wo ich beiden nie Wiederbegegnen müsste. Eins haben beide gemeinsam, beide werden sich wundern was ich kann, genauso wird sich mein Dad und Jekkt wundern. Heute zeig ich es allen!', dachte Zaccely. „Ich bin auch mal gespannt was Zaccely so kann, oder Jekkt?", sagte Auron. „Ja, lassen wir uns überraschen." „Hey, Jekkt. Sie meinte sie habe eine Überraschung für dich." „Darauf bin ich ja mal gespannt." „Nun, Blitzstoß.", sagte der Stadionsprecher.**

„**In den Anfangsminuten üben die Al Bhed gleich Druck auf die Djose Force aus. Wrappa hat den Ball und er schwimmt, plötzlich stellen sich zwei Gegner in den Weg, was macht er? Er passt den Ball zu Dupey und er schwimmt bis vors Tor und niemand hält in auf. Und er schießt und das ist das 1:0 für die Al Bhed. Und was macht Zaccely da? Sie lässt sich einfach so gleiten? Ist sie etwa verletzt? Nein, sie schwimmt fröhlich, lustig herum.", kommentiert der Stadionsprecher. „Soll das meine Überraschung sein?", fragte Jekkt Auron. „Warte es ab, ich denke sie will deine volle Aufmerksamkeit, dann zeigt sie dir deine Überraschung.", sagte Auron. „Egal, das Spiel geht weiter. Die Mannschaft Djose Force hat den Ball und probieren an der Abwehr der Al Bhed vorbei zu kommen, aber nein, Usy hat sich den Ball geschnappt und passt auf Wrappa und er schießt von der Mittellinie. Und TOOOR! Was ist das für ein Auftaktspiel, es läuft erst seit 1 Minute und es steht 2:0 für die Al Bhed Psyches. Nach 4 Minuten steht es 4:0 für die Al Bhed und jetzt hat Zaccely zum ersten Mal den Ball und sie schwimmt von dem eigenem Tor zum gegnerischen und überwinden einen Gegner nachdem anderen." „Jetzt geht es los Wrappa!", sagte Dupey. „Ab in die Abwehr!", schrie Wrappa. Alle Al Bhed schwammen jetzt in die Abwehr, außer Zaccely die sich einen Weg durch alle Gegner nach vorne bannte. **

„**Jetzt wird es interessant.", sagte Jekkt. „Ich glaube ich komme meiner Überraschung immer näher." „Was ist denn das? Zaccely die die ganze Zeit nur im Wasser rumgeschwommen ist ohne Beteiligung am Spiel schwimmt jetzt ganz alleine zum gegnerischen Tor, der Rest ihrer Mannschaft hat sich am eigenem Tor versammelt. Sie hat bis jetzt 2 gegnerische Spieler überwunden, und die anderen Spieler haben sich vor dem gegnerischen Tor hingestellt. Und was Zaccely jetzt? Sie wirft einen Pass auf den Gegner? Nein, der gegnerische Spieler bekommt den Ball ins Gesicht und treibt nur noch im Wasser rum. Der Ball kommt zu Zaccely zurück, dann wirft sie einen weitern Pass auf den Gegner, dieser treibt jetzt auch nur noch im Wasser herum. Der Ball ist wieder bei Zaccely angekommen jetzt schlägt sich mit dem Fuß drauf und haut auch den letzten Verteidiger um, dann springt sie nach oben aus der Wasserkugel hinaus und schaut zu Sir Jekkt. Aber warum schaut sie dahin? Dann dreht sie sich um ihre eigene Achse und landet wieder in der Wasserkugel und schlägt mit voller Wucht gegen den Blitzball und das ist das 5:0. Das war doch der Jekkt- Spezial- Schuss Nummer 3, oder? Halbzeitpfiff.", sagte der Stadionsprecher. „Das war doch eine tolle Überraschung, oder Jekkt?", fragte Auron ihn.**

„**Mmh..." „Hey, Mecy. Komm mal hoch.", rief Auron, denn er hatte gemerkt, das Mecy unterhalb der Loge saß. Mecy machte sich auf den Weg in die Loge. „Ja, was ist denn?", fragte sie. „Schau mal deine Vater an.", sagte Auron. „Hahahahaha...", Mecy konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. Jekkt funkelte sie böse an und gab ihr eine Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.**

„**Hey, was soll denn das?", fragte sie ihn. „Muhahahaha...", lachte jetzt Jekkt.**

„**Weißt du was Dad? Dein dämlichen Schuss kannst du dir bald sonst wo hinstecken, den Zaccely kann das genauso gut wie du. Du hast mir immer erzählt, das nur du ihn kannst, aber jetzt muss ich über dich lachen. Hahahaha", sagte Mecy lachend zu ihrem Vater. „Lass mich doch.", antwortete dieser. „Hey, Mecy. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Auron sie.**

„**Ja, klar was denn, Auron?", antwortete Mecy. „Kannst du diesen Brief Zaccely bringen, nach dem Spiel?" „Geht klar." Als Mecy gerade gehen wollten, hielt sie Jekkt an ihrem Oberteil fest.**

„**Hey, komm mal her.", sagte er. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie. „Wusstest du das Zaccely Aurons Tochter ist?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Mecy schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, woher denn? Ich hätte das nie gedacht." „So, jetzt kannst du gehen.", sagte Jekkt. „Bäh...", sagte Mecy und streckte ihrem Vater die Zunge raus. Bevor sie die Loge verließ drehte sich noch mal um und schaute Auron an und dann Zaccelys Bild auf der Sphäroleinwand. Und dann verließ sie die Loge und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Sitzplatz, um die zweite Halbzeit anzugucken.**


End file.
